Something Missing
by lethal paine
Summary: Paine is haunted by memories of her past before the Crimson Squad, but what do they mean? Will she find out more about them... does she even want to? [PainexRikku -chapter 10 up]
1. Sitting in the Dark

Something Missing  
by Seiri  
  
A/N: I came up with this plot idea in a midterm review in math class. So, it better be worth ignoring most of the notes to plot out this fic. ^^' But anyway, I find that there are few good quality FFX-2 fics out there, and I'm working on going against that. As far as I know, no one has come up with an idea similar to this but -if they have *bows* it was an accident. Okay, enough with my idiotic banter. SquareEnix owns Final Fantasy X-2 and it's characters.  
  
This fic will contain shoujo ai, which is a female/female relationship. If that doesn't float your boat, please leave now. Thank you.  
  
On to the fic.  
  
--------------------  
  
  
Paine awoke with a yelp. She found herself sitting up in bed, breathing heavily -with beads of a cold sweat dripping down her brow. Crimson eyes scanned the room, staring out into the dark of the airship cabin at night. Nothing.   
  
Suddenly, the figures of Rikku and Yuna emerged at her bedside. The former summoner spoke first.   
  
Are you alright?   
  
Then the blonde spoke, sitting down on the bedside.   
  
Yeah, we heard you make a weird noise -are you okay? she leaned in, inspecting Paine down the bridge of her nose. The pale girl frowned and leaned against her pillow.   
  
She had a nightmare. That's what happened. But -why did she react like that? She couldn't remember what had happened in the dream.   
  
She looked back up at the two girls, awaiting her answer. It was just a nightmare.   
  
Yuna nodded, while the younger girl frowned. But nightmares can be really scary sometimes, you know? I remember these ones I used to have about lightning before I camped out at the Thunder Plains... Rikku started.   
  
I'll be fine. Paine said, in the almost cold voice she used whenever Rikku was pestering her for information. The blond stopped, but frowned deeper. But... but...-   
  
Yuna interrupted her cousin. If you're okay then we better be headed off back to bed, right, Rikku?   
  
The Al Bhed looked from Paine to Yuna, and back. But... but...   
  
Stifling a giggle, Yuna lightly tugged on the collar of Rikku's night shirt. The blond finally got up and walked over to her own bed. The pale girl gave a thankful look to the former summoner. In turn, the older girl nodded and walked back across the cabin.   
  
A nightmare... a nightmare had never done anything like that to her in... well, never. Paine racked her brain for any memory or trace of the dream left in her mind... The search was fruitless, excluding this:   
  
An overwhelming, agonizingly sorrowful, fear.   
  
  
The next day was a bright one. The Celsius was on it's way to Besaid, Yuna was going home.   
  
They were going to arrive in an hour. Paine was in her usual position on the bridge, arms folded across her chest, staring into the clouds they were flying into. Rikku was happily bouncing a few feet off, excited for her cousin. Yuna was going home, to stay... at least, for now anyway. The former summoner had made it clear to the Al Bhed girl that her sphere hunting days were far from over, but she had been far from home for too long. The new threat to Spira had been demolished.   
  
Home... Paine knew of the place in Bikenel Desert that had once been called Home -both Gippal and Rikku had spoken about it on numerous occasions. But... home, one of her own... after the Crimson Squad had collapsed, and she had recovered from being shot... she had wandered from town to town for a while before joining the Gullwings. And before the Crimson Squad... honestly, she couldn't remember much. But, unlike other events in her past, she didn't need to know how that period of her life ended. Paine already knew. Sin.   
  
And from what she had recently learned, the past is the past. She had to look to the future.   
  
At that moment, Yuna landed on the ground a few feet away from her, having jumped over the railing in front of the entrance to the bridge. She was giggling.   
  
Paine's thoughts returned to the former summoner. They shared a common understanding, and Paine figured it was because they had similar pasts. Both of them were orphaned, due to Sin. Although many could say the same, both of them had been trying to search for answers for the past two years for the gaps left behind by certain people and events. Yuna and Paine would at one time have given anything to feel the way they did back then... have certain people around them again... but her answers had been given. Now Paine hoped with all of her heart that Yuna could also find her own answers.   
  
We'll be arriving in Besaid in five minutes. Buddy announced. Hey wait -they're something being picked up in the radar off of the dock in Besaid. he continued.   
  
It's called a boat, Buddy. Rikku piped in. Paine looked over to the blond girl, buzzing around the brunette. Sometimes it seemed like the pale girl was rubbing off more and more on the younger girl.   
  
No, it's too small to be a boat, more like a person -in the water.   
  
At this, Yuna froze.   
  
Yunie? Uh, Yunie? ... Hey Yunie! Rikku began waving her hand in front of her cousin's face. But before she finished, the older girl was gone from the bridge.   
  
  
They had landed in Besaid, on the beach. Paine and Rikku barely had time to catch up with Yuna as she jumped out of the hanger into the water below. The other two girls continued after the Celsius came to a stop.   
  
The girls watched from the hanger, over to the scene in the water.   
  
So, that was him. That was Tidus.   
  
Rikku had filled her in on the whole story when they had made a pit stop by Macalania on their way to fight Vegnagun. Yuna had asked for a moment alone. For a brief moment, Paine had thought something was wrong. The younger girl had ended up dragging her off back into the woods somewhat, and explained to her the whole story of how Tidus traveled with them two years ago when Yuna was on her pilgrimage. Things started to make a lot of sense after that. The former summoner's actions in some places ... although Paine would never understand what Yuna was talking about when she said she saw an invisible moogle. Then again, sometimes it's best not to ask.   
  
As the couple in the water threw their arms around each other, Rikku and Paine couldn't help but smile. Yuna had finally found what she was looking for. Despite the joy Paine felt for the older girl, she couldn't help but feel a burning sense of envy in the back of her mind. If only she could find happiness like that. Well, the important thing was that Yuna was happy, right?   
  
That night the Celsius docked at Besaid. There was a celebration, the joy of Tidus's return contagious. A bonfire was lit in the center of the village. Paine hadn't seen one like it since Videna's birth celebration. Everyone was dancing and cheering, that is... except Paine. She had sat out the festivities, and was contented to just watch the excitement of everyone else. She was good at that, wasn't she?   
  
Observing the world around her, like Nooj had said, very perceptive. This somewhat worried her, for sometimes it seemed she didn't participate enough in the world she observed oh so much.   
  
The brightest of them all that night had to have been Yuna, face expressing nothing other then pure joy and contentment. The former summoner had remained on the tanned arm of Tidus all night. Once again, Paine felt the odd mixture of joy and agony for the situation.   
  
Sighing, she looked up to the dark starry sky. It was hard to believe that only a week ago, they feared the survival of the planet and themselves. At least, it seemed that way until they ran into the Leblanc Syndicate, Nooj, and Gippal. The sphere Gippal had given her, showing herself... well, the old Paine -or was she really only sleeping? She smiled to herself at the thought, and of Rikku's words of wanting her to wake up. That occurrence, and Nooj's words... although so simple, were the power that helped her go on in that final battle.   
  
See you later.   
  
Maybe... people could start over, ... be given second chances. Things may never be able to return to the way they had been two years ago, but that didn't mean that hope was lost. Maybe they could all continue, although not the same, but just as strong. Just looking and Yuna and Tidus that night proved that.   
  
But before another moment had passed by, a mess of blond hair and braids bounced in front of Paine's face.   
  
Hey! Somethin' wrong? ... You seem kinda bummed, you know? Rikku inquired, kneeling down by the older girl. Paine looked toward her for a few passing moments, slightly put out.   
  
I'm fine. she began, but felt it lacking an explanation.   
  
I just don't... really belong here. I missed everything that happened two years ago, so... Which was true, to Paine's realization. She didn't really fit into this picture... it wasn't like she was here when it all happened. She had her own problems back then...   
  
A look of defeat passed over Rikku's features before returning to her normal cheery demeanor. Well, that can be fixed, right? Come on! the blond spoke, taking Paine by the arm. Before the crimson eyed girl could protest, she found herself face to face with the eldest member of their YRP and the one and (proved) only Tidus. The Al Bhed girl brightly began introductions.   
  
Tidus! This is Paine, she's part of the sphere hunting group Yunie and me joined. Paine, this is Tidus! the youngest girl looked happily back and forth between the two. With a happy smile, Tidus stuck out his hand toward Paine for a handshake. Hey, nice to meet ya, ... Paine. In turn she, although a little caught off guard by how sudden it all was, grasped the young man's hand in a firm handshake. she replied, shaking his hand. Yuna was beaming.   
  
Despite having just met him, Paine could tell that Tidus really was a great guy. He carried an optimistic air about him that was charismatic. She could understand how the absence of a guy like this in someone's life could affect them.   
  
Don't worry, she doesn't smile too much -or talk much either for that matter. Rikku chimed in.   
  
After a moment of silence, Tidus spoke up. Hey, uh... The blitzer started. ... What's a sphere hunter?   
  
Yuna laughed while Rikku giggled, and Paine actually managed a slight smile.   
  
I'm sooo glad that you're back Tidus!! The blond girl exclaimed happily, with a slight jump emphasizing her excitement. At this, the brunette turned to the young man and smiled another amazing smile. I have so much to tell you! she said excitedly. Paine was sure they would be talking much later into the night.   
  
Paine had figured herself right when she was one of the few to return to the airship that night for bed. Other then herself, Buddy, Brother, Shinra, and Barkeep were aboard. She hadn't anything else to do but go to bed, so, after a quick change, she went to bed and quickly fell asleep.   
  
Paine! Wake up!   
  
A voice called out to her from far away. Where was it coming from? Something told her to run when someone suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her back. Her eyes flashed open to a lit cabin, the worried face of Rikku hovering over her. She wanted to move, but found herself entangled in her own sheets.   
  
Wake- Oh, you're up. Are you okay?! Were you having another nightmare? You were tossing and turning and murmuring something... You had me so worried!   
  
At this, Paine's eyes readjusted to her surroundings, and she realized that Rikku was still fully dressed. Lazily, she spoke. Did you just get back?   
  
Yeah, why? Oh -that's not important! What's important is that you're okay! The blond shouted, frustrated.   
  
The older girl thought. What did happen? It was that nightmare again, she suspected. Why was this happening?   
  
I'm fine. ... Why are you back? We're you going to stay in the village for the night?   
  
Rikku's face then turned sheepish for a moment before she replied. Well, ... I didn't wanna bother them, you know? They have so much to catch up on... Paine could sense a hint of sadness behind the blond's tone by the end of the sentence. She wasn't going to press further however, knowing who they' were right away. Instead, the older girl nodded, and slowly untangled herself from her bed sheets.   
  
Are you sure you're okay?   
  
Why wouldn't I be? she replied almost harshly. There was no Yuna around to drag Rikku off and save her from interrogation this time.   
  
Well, it's just that... you say that all the time. The Al Bhed's tone died off.   
  
It's because I mean it every time I say it. So, don't worry about it.   
Dejected, Rikku turned away and murmured something under her breath.   
  
... E zicd funno cusadesac.[1]   
  
Paine picked it up and responded, although her tone slightly softer this time around.   
  
Tuh'd funno ypuid sa. E'mm pa veha.[2]   
  
Rikku looked back in surprise for a moment before realization set back in. She nodded before turning away and going to get ready for bed herself.   
  
-----------------  
[1] -I just worry sometimes.  
  
[2] -Don't worry about me. I'll be fine.  
  
*bows* Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Any comments? Review.


	2. Going Idle

-Chapter 2  
  
A/N: The first and second chapters were originally one big chapter, but I figured it was too long and decided to make it two. So, having read the first chapter plus this one, .... well, whatever. I suppose that they're are hints of Paine liking Yuna, but it's all on how you interpret it. Paine sure as hell isn't aware of her feelings for Yuna in that case, I can tell you that.  
  
-----------  
  
And that's the way things went for the next few days, Tidus and Yuna were inseparable, which was to be expected, leaving Rikku and Paine to keep themselves from being idle. They had ended up exploring the island again for any possible item they may have missed.   
  
Sighing, Rikku sat down on the edge of the ruins near the beach. Paine stood, leaning against the wall, arms folded across her chest.   
  
There isn't anything else here from the last time we checked. Paine stated with an almost sigh. the younger of the two grumbled.   
  
You wanna head back? the crimson eyed girl continued. We've already explored this place about five times by now.   
  
With a mix between a groan and a grunt, the blond nodded and stood lazily.   
  
Halfway back to the village, the Al Bhed girl finally formed a full sentence. Hey... when do you think we'll be leaving?   
  
The older girl's eyes shifted over to her companion to the left, raising an eyebrow. Of course she knew what she meant, but she didn't know how to answer it. Not aware of Paine's thoughts, Rikku continued.   
  
You know, from Besaid.   
  
With a shrug, Paine honestly answered. I don't know.   
  
The blond whimpered. It's not like I wanna leave Yunie or anything... it's just.... she grew frustrated at not being able to express her thoughts.   
  
  
  
Well... yeah.   
  
You know, we could pick things up again without her, ... for the time being. Paine suggested.   
  
was Rikku's immediate reaction. Then, she paused, and sighed. Maybe your right.... she sounded defeated.   
  
It was odd, somehow, watching Rikku act like this. She seemed different. Not as... bouncy. Maybe the absence of Yuna added to the fact that the former summoner had Tidus again made the Al Bhed girl... feel a little left out. The girl did seem downright clingy to her cousin sometimes. But Paine could understand that, Yuna was that kind of person. A good person -that most likely goes through a lot more suffering then they deserve. And all Rikku ever wanted was for Yuna to be happy. It seemed now that her job had been completed... and she felt a little down about it. Yunie didn't need her anymore.   
  
Paine felt a twisting in her chest at the thought of what the younger girl was going through, and wanted to help somehow. After all, they were still a team, Tidus or no. They had to stick together..... right?   
  
Before the crimson eyed girl had time to dwell on this, however, she found herself back at Besaid village.   
  
Hey, let's go get some food, kay? The blond turned to her, saying. With a nod, Rikku headed off, Paine shortly following behind.   
  
There was a dirt path beneath her feet, but it was moving... no, she was moving. She felt a noticeably smaller hand in hers as she moved, now recognizing it as a run. The sun shone down upon them, but could not overthrow the feeling of dread drenching her senses. Not too far behind her she could hear explosions and the casting of various spells, and she realized she had tightened the grip she had on a sword in her other hand. Suddenly, the sky shrieked and dropped a league of Sin spawn down to the earth in front of her. The young being she faintly recognized whimpered and stood behind the older girl. Just as she pulled away from protecting the child behind her, a scream that would resound in her ears forever was heard behind her. The blood drained out of her body as she stopped mid swing of her sword. Her mouth opened up to a scream-   
  
Paine gasped as she felt her chest rise from the mattress of the bed to the ceiling. She was panting heavily.   
  
She remembered it. Every detail, color, smell, feeling... Before it had just been fear -but now it was clear to her what happened in her dreams. Paine could have jumped out of her skin as two figures emerged at her bedside once again, still not completely over the thrill of the nightmare.   
  
Are you okay?   
  
It was Yuna's voice. She had spent the night back on the airship, having given Tidus a tour of it. This must have been the first time she spent away from him since their return. Rikku had been elated to show Tidus the ship, and Brother was no where to be found. Sulking, no doubt. But now the blond Al Bhed girl was kneeling down by the side of the bed, concerned look on her face.   
  
The crimson eyed girl meant to give her usual I'm fine.' but something else escaped her mouth instead.   
  
... Yeah. I think so.   
  
At this, Rikku quickly jumped up onto the bed next to while Yuna moved in closer.   
  
Damn, why'd she say that? Now they'd want to know what's going on.   
  
I told Yunie what happened earlier too. the youngest of the three spoke, as Paine pulled herself into a sitting position.   
  
So, this isn't the first time this has happened. What's going on? the former summoner spoke, voice laced with concern and slight confusion. A pale face looked down, away from the questioning faces of the other two. She couldn't just keep it to herself now, could she?   
  
I don't know.   
  
-You don't know? How could you not know?! This is only the- the blond exploded, but was stopped by her cousin.   
  
Can you remember what happened in your dreams?   
  
Crimson eyes pierced right though Yuna's body, and she suppressed a shiver. The former summoner wasn't expecting that.   
  
Paine glared at the older girl. It was one of anger, for not being left alone, surprise, for somehow knowing what was wrong, and fear, for not knowing what it all meant. But before she responded, she looked down yet again and shook her head. It's none of your concern. I'll be fine.   
  
At this, Rikku couldn't take it anymore.   
  
Paine! Don't gimme that! You keep saying you'll be fine, and you're only getting worse! she paused, catching her breath from yelling. The whole airship might as well have heard her. She took a deep breath before continuing, in a more calm tone. ... Maybe, it'd help you to tell someone else? It was a plea.   
  
The room was silent after the out burst. Two pairs of eyes watched Paine expectantly, waiting for some kind of response. The pale girl didn't know how to respond. She honestly felt that it wasn't their problem, but then again... they were a team, weren't they? She didn't think telling them would make her feel anything, but if it would get them off of her back...   
  
I keep having these dreams about running. I'm outside on some kind of dirt path, and some small kid is behind me. We're running away from something. A chill ran down her spine. It was unnerving just to recall it. An unsure look was on her face, but she continued on. Just as I go to attack something in our way, I hear a scream of the kid behind me and I- she breathed, looking off into the darkness of the cabin, eyes not focused on anything. ... wake up.   
  
She subconsiously felt the arms of the Al Bhed girl wrap around her tightly. Paine was still there, in the moment before she awoke, turning around to see what happened behind her. Screaming.   
  
After a moment, the oldest of the three of them spoke up again. Do you think... she paused, still in a thought process. ... that maybe, it could be a dressphere? Paine senses finally came back to the world around her, and she looked to Yuna. I don't fall asleep in any of them., referring to the time Yuna fell asleep as a songstress and dreamt someone else's memories from 1000 years ago. You're right. But it couldn't hurt to check.   
  
Pale shoulders shrugged, and it seemed that just then Paine realized the pressure being put on her ribs.   
  
Rikku! Kad uvv! Oui'na lnicrehk so nepc![4] Rikku! Get off! You're crushing my ribs! she exclaimed, struggling to get out of the grasp of the girl. Having heard her, the blond let go and gave an apologetic smile.   
  
Do you think you can go back to sleep? Yuna asked, tapping Rikku on the shoulder, meaning she should leave Paine alone.   
  
The crimson eyed girl thought.   
  
I have to fall back to sleep sometime, right?   
  
Rikku bit her bottom lip in worry.   
  
You'll tell us if anything happens again, won't you?   
  
Another half moment of silence.   
  
We'll see.   
  
The blond was ready to protest more, but realized that that was the best she would most likely do for now.   
  
  
The next day, Rikku finally had her time to catch up with Tidus, for they were absent most of the day, while Yuna actually stayed behind on the Celsius. Paine walked onto the bridge, to see the former summoner bent over Shinra's desk. The older girl was nodding to something the wudnerkind was saying.   
  
So, you're sure that it's not any sort of dressphere?   
  
I'm sure; none of the other dresspheres are haunted or anything.   
  
... Okay. -Oh Paine, Yuna greeted cheerfully. Paine nodded in reply. She hadn't slept well. Although she didn't have the nightmare again, she didn't get much sleep.   
  
I had Shinra check up on the dresspheres-   
  
-I heard. I knew it wasn't a dressphere.   
  
The crimson eyed girl said, shooting down what the older girl had begun to say.   
  
Defeated, but not about to give up, Yuna continued.   
  
So, what do you think it could be?   
  
Paine stared into the distance. Honestly, I have no idea. She paused.   
  
But, thanks for your help anyway.   
  
The older girl nodded.   
  
I'm gonna head off to met up with Tidus and Rikku soon, okay? ... You can come too, if you want.   
  
She knew this had been coming. Suppressing a sigh, the pale girl replied.   
  
No thanks. I'm gonna be around here. I'll see you later.   
  
But Paine... are you sure you'll be okay here alone?   
  
The younger of the two shot a glare at her.   
  
I'll be fine. I can take care of myself.   
  
Yuna's face fell, not meaning for her words to sound offensive. Feeling that it was best to leave now before she worsened the situation, the former summoner nodded and walked off the bridge.   
  
The bitterness she felt and the thought of the time Yuna, Tidus, and Rikku were spending together was a constant ebbing sensation down her throat that day, as much as she hated to admit it. It was foolish really, to get jealous of a person who had no idea what they had done wrong -and who had been technically out of existence for the past two years. It was even more foolish when you feel extremely lonely that one day despite the fact that you've lived most of your life alone.   
  
That night, Rikku had returned with some news that changed her outlook on the situation somewhat.   
  
It was late evening, and Paine was get ready for bed, when the blond Al Bhed girl bounced into the cabin.   
  
Hi! How'd things go today?   
  
Crimson eyes shot over to the constantly moving form of her fellow sphere hunter. Same as they have been going for the past month now.   
  
Seemly ignorant to the harsh tone in the older girl's voice, Rikku continued. Oh, well, today was great for me, I finally got to hang out with Tidus! He hasn't changed at all! I missed him so much! she continued to speak excitedly about the details, but Paine's mind had begun to block it all out.   
  
... So I was thinking, maybe we should leave Yunie here. What would you think about leaving tomorrow?   
  
Paine was ignorant to the girl's question as she pulled the sheets to her usual bed back.   
  
Uh, hello? Are you listening?   
  
-Huh? What did you just say? I didn't hear you.   
  
I was asking you if you wanted to leave tomorrow. the Al Bhed reiterated lamely.   
  
Paine's eyebrows raised. That was unexpected. Well, why not?   
  
  
  
Okay, I just gotta tell Yunie tomorrow. Okay?   
  



	3. Mission Time!

-Chapter 3   
  
A/N: um... can't think of anything to say. ^^' Thank u to all who reviewed. u guys rocks my rocks. i love painexrikku as a pairing, i really do. it's right above gippalxbaralai in my list of fav ffx-2 pairings.   
  
and yes, i am a slash/shounen-ai fan. muahaha.   
  
---------------   
  
  
Sleep was actually good that night. See? Paine was going to be fine.   
  
Her and Rikku had entered the village of Besaid, the sun not quite in the it's highest point in the sky. Paine took a deep breath. Today must have been the first time in the past week that she felt refreshed after a night's sleep. They entered the hut of Wakka and Lulu as the sound of laughing and a baby making noises could be heard.   
  
Oh, hi guys! The first one to speak was Tidus. Laughter sounded again as the baby in his arms tugged on the Abes necklace he wore, jerking the blitzer's head forward. The girl young woman next to him looked over as Tidus attention as turned to the baby.   
  
Hi! What's up? Yuna said as she stood up and approached the pair at the door. As she stood, so did the elegant form of Lulu. Her dark purple turned upward into a gentle smile. Haven't seen you around for a while. she said, referring to both Rikku and Paine. Rikku grinned and stepped into the hut further.   
  
Ya, what have you two been up to? Wakka asked, looked over to the blond. Paine remained at the door.   
  
Why do you wanna know, daddy*? The blond girl replied, laughing. Wakka shook his head.   
  
Lulu once again turned to the girl left at the door. Anyway, how have you been?   
  
Paine was caught off guard by being included in their activity.   
  
she replied with a nod. This was acquired.   
  
Rikku spoke up. Yunie, Paine and I came here to tell you something.   
  
The former summoner's eyebrow raised in question.   
  
Well, we're planning on leaving Besaid today.   
  
Yuna mouthed an oh' with her mouth, and everyone else in the room looked at the Al Bhed. Tidus's face lifted up. You mean, we're leaving?   
  
Yuna frowned. I wasn't planning on leaving so soon...   
  
Rikku cringed. Oh well- but she was cut off.   
  
You don't have to go with us. Paine finished.   
  
  
  
Tidus sat up ask Lulu took Videna. You sure you don't want to go with them? The blitzer asked, looking from Yuna to Paine.   
  
Yuna replied in a soft voice, I wasn't really ready to leave yet.   
  
So you don't have to! Rikku said brightly, trying to recover from the awkwardness of the scene.   
  
The brunette turned, and smiled confidently.   
  
You're right.   
  
Later that day, Rikku, Paine, and Yuna stood on the beach with Tidus, Lulu, Wakka, and Videna -in the light of the Besaid sun.   
  
Aww, Yunie! Rikku exclaimed, throwing her arms around her cousin. The former summoner returned the hug. We'll come back soon, okay? Nodding, they pulled apart. Then the Al Bhed turned to Tidus. You'll take care of Yunie, right?   
  
  
  
They grinned, and she glomped on to him.   
  
Finally, she gave a slight bow to the married couple and baby. Then she walked up to the waiting platform of the Celsius. Paine looked to Yuna, half smiling, and gave a slight nod. In turn, Yuna smiled back and bowed back. Then the crimson eyed girl looked to all the others and gave the same bow. Tidus and Wakka waved while Lulu, holding the baby, nodded. She turned to board the ship.   
  
They had no real idea of where they'd would be headed so they decided to wait and see if they picked up on any treasure sphere waves near the waters of Baaj. Their first day back out was uneventful.   
  
  
  
Colors, sounds, and places swirled around her mind until they seemed to settle on one single thought.   
  
She felt the handle of a sword against her palm as someone was giving her urgent instructions. A desperate sense of emergency surrounded her. A figure, faced blurred as if a picture taken while someone was in motion spoke to her, motioning to a smaller figure next to her. A young girl, no older then 9, must have been staring back at her -deep pine wood eyes filled with nothing but unsurpassed fear.   
  
She had to get them out of here, it wasn't safe. Feeling the blurred figure plant a kiss on her forehead and that of the little girl, she took the smaller hand in her own, and they ran.   
  
They dirt path they ran on seemed to stretch on forever, no matter how long they traveled -they would never reach the ending. She tried not to think about the bloodcurdling screams of the people they had left behind, although she could swear her face felt wetter then before. They just had to keep running -if they just kept moving, they would make it. The sun bore no comfort in the situation, though a stormy sky may have fit it better.   
  
If they had just kept moving for a second more -they'd be free, safe. But just as they approached the exit, fiends emerged from the sides of the path, previously hidden by the bushes. Sinspawn. She felt the hand drop from her grasp as she stepped up to the fiends to dispose of them, raising her blade -just as a high terrible shriek sounded behind her. A chill ran down her spine as time seemed to slow as she turned around, blood drained from her body. The shriek stopped with a sickening crack as she opened her mouth in horror.   
  
  
  
Paine tossed and twisted and turned, struggling to move forward although she felt her self held back by something... it was then she noticed she was staring up and the window above her bed out into the dark night sky. Her awareness had traveled down from her head to her arms which she couldn't move without having to slowly untangle them from something -bed sheets.   
  
For a moment, her mind did not register what had just occurred. But then, like being hit by an Elder Drake, she remembered -the sound of her footfalls, the echoing sounds of screams ripping at her heart, -the unavoidable peril surrounding them. And then -the unforgettable feeling of sorrow and ... failure. She had failed to do something... failed to... what?   
  
The sickening crack that sounded as she turned, silencing that shriek. Paine held back the burning sensation of bile in the back of her throat. Despite having never seen what happened after that point she, with a sickening feeling in her gut, knew what had happened. She had watched that little girl die. These dreams... the nightmares plaguing her, weren't just simply nightmares... they were memories. Her memories, she knew. There was no possible way this could be the doing of a dressphere. She could not shake off the deep despair from within her heart -of which she hadn't felt since she visited the Den of Woe. Paine could feel that, among the cold sweat covering her body, hot tears stained her cheeks.   
  
Why didn't she remember all this before?   
  
It was then she finally noticed the head of soft blond hair resting on her chest, rising and falling as she breathed, accompanied by a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and lower back, bringing her up toward their warm body. Despite this, Paine felt distinctively cold, emotionally or physically she couldn't tell -either way, her cold sweat wasn't helping. Trying to regain some shred of warmth, of positive feeling, she tentatively moved her arms around the slim figure resting above her.   
  
... Paine? Rikku's voice was muffled against the fabric of the older girl's nightshirt. Crimson eyes met sprightly green ones. Are you alright? You... you've been crying! The Al Bhed's voice rose in surprise as she moved her arms up from Paine's waist to her face. It was oblivious that the girl had already been shaken, but she was put much effort into hiding it. The only thing the older girl could do is look up into Rikku's face, lost. She once again tried opening her mouth to speak, this time with better results.   
  
I know what they are.   
  
Rikku whispered in reply, afraid of doing something wrong and end up having the other girl close her out. Carefully, she gentlely wiped the tears on Paine's face away, half expecting for her hand to be swatted away at any moment -the crimson eyes turning hard and the usual stolid persona coming back. But instead, crimson eyes were turned away from her... if anything... scared. It was unnevering to see the older girl like this, and if frightened her for some reason.   
  
The nightmares... they're things that have happened to me. My memories. this time, her voice was surprisingly calm come how she really felt - as she tightened her grip around the waist of the girl above her.   
  
Are you sure? the blond asked, voice a little more stronger this time around.   
  
Yes... but why didn't I remember these before? Paine sounded almost angry with herself.   
  
It was then that the pale girl realized the position they were in. A faint blush crept upon her cheeks as her arms retreated back to her sides, moving her back against the headboard of the bed and making Rikku move off of her. She unwittingly gulped. The Al Bhed seemed to react similarly, sitting up on her knees after Paine receded from underneath her.   
  
After a few minutes silence, the older girl coughed, breaking the silence. However, it was Rikku who spoke first.   
  
What... were they of?   
  
Paine deeply frowned and looked away. She didn't want to reveal what she so recently remembered. So that her companion didn't learn of her weaknesses, her ... failure.   
  
It's nothing. she finally replied, looking the Al Bhed in the eye. She never would have guessed what Rikku did in the next moment in response to her words.   
  
The quickness of a thief serving the blond well, Paine found herself pinned against the headboard and wall behind her. Shock prevented the crimson eyed girl from making any movement to shove her off, being the stronger of the two. Their faces were within a few inches apart when the Al Bhed spoke.   
  
You call waking up in the middle of the night crying nothing?! You call your own memories nothing?! How can you do that? Doesn't it mean anything to you?! Then silence.   
  
They remained like that, the blond still raging. After a moment or two, Paine's expression turned cold.   
  
Get off of me.   
  
Although still angry, Rikku complied. Before the pale girl could being another phrase however, the blond stormed off in a huff.   
  
  
The next morning, Paine had walked onto the bridge of the Celsius, the rest of her sleep uneventful. On the bridge she found Buddy in his usual spot navigating, Brother slumped over in the pilot's seat -energy totally zapped since their arrival at Besaid a month back, the ship now Yuna-less. Shinra was in his usual spot to, however, something was wrong with this picture. Then it hit her. Rikku stood, a few feet off from Shinra, arms folded across her chest, looking as if the world had done her some great injustice.   
  
Paine made her way down the stairs to the right and walked right over to stand next to the irritated Al Bhed girl.   
  
We're going to Bevelle. she announced.   
  
Brother was the first two react, whipping up and around to face the crimson eyed girl.   
  
Fryd?! Fro Bevelle?What?! Why Bevelle?   
  
At this, Buddy turned around as well.   
  
He refuses to speak any other language until Yuna comes back. The navigator announced lamely, before turning back around.   
  
The Al Bhed girl's eye shifted over to the other girl next to her, slightly questioning Paine's sudden plan of action herself.   
  
I lived in Bevelle with my parents until I was 7. Maybe we can start looking for answers there. The crimson eyed girl started, directing her speech in a nearly quiet tone to the girl next to her. Rikku's face brightened.   
  
Oh yeah, and stop stealing my poses. Paine finished, half smiling now as a small blush grew on Rikku's cheeks and she unfolded her arms, returning to her usual bounce.   
  
Fryd'c yd Bevelle?! What's at Bevelle?! Brother demanded.   
  
Eteud! You heard her! Bevelle! On the double! Mission Time!Idiot! The younger of the two girls cheered. Then she looked back and grinned at Paine. The older girl couldn't stop herself from smiling back.   
  
---   
  
The city marked with hundreds of years of tradition.   
  
Bevelle.   
  
The streets were bustling with activity, from cart venders to shops to taverns and more by the water. It was just as she remembered it from her childhood, with the exception of all the machina in use throughout the city.   
  
High above the grounds of markets and shops and houses, up the bright red walls, lay the former shroud of the Bevelle temple. But they were not here for the temple or any of Spria's secrets this time around. Paine and Rikku made their way from the city's entrance to through the market district.   
  
I'm not too sure I remember the exact address of where I used to live, but I have an idea of where it was. I don't really remember any certain point of my time living here, either... but I remember that I did. Paine stated, to the blond, a few steps off behind her.   
  
So, what are we looking for anyway? The Al Bhed asked. Rikku had never really been in Bevelle other then the times when Yuna was on her pilgrimage and recently, even though Yuna was born in Bevelle. What could she say? She was Al Bhed.   
  
Without Paine, she would be lost.   
  
Said older girl looked over to her and shrugged. What were they looking for? A hint? Some kind of information to where her family went after that? To where that valley like place from her nightmares was?   
  
Rikku finally caught up to the silver haired girl.   
  
Hey, Baralai's here, right? Why don't we stop by and see him? the blond asked, trying not to fall behind.   
  
Paine made a pensive hum while cocking her head to the side in thought as they walked into the residential district. She looked over to the younger girl silently before looking back ahead and continuing on.   
  
Hey, why not?   
  
The older girl just shook her head and paused on the side walk near a tall and rounded apartment building, painted red like the outside walls of the temple.   
  
He's bound to have his own problems to think about right now, mine shouldn't be one of them. She didn't even want it to be Rikku's, but she wasn't about to mention that.   
  
Anyway, we're here.   
  
Bright green eyes grew wide. We are? Looking around, she caught sight of her companion as she walked up to the door of the nearby building.   
  
Paine entered the building, Rikku shortly following, and walked up to a nearby door with a window in it, indicating that someone did not live here, but it was an office of some sort.   
  
At least, I hope we are.   
  
And she knocked.   
  
The next few moments were plagued with silence as they waited for an answer at the door. Just as they felt it was about time for them to head out, the door opened. Behind it was an older man in the traditional robes of Bevelle, indicating that he was affiliated with the temple. The old man coughed in order to make his presence known, although it was already plain to see. Paine began.   
  
Excuse me, would you happen to know if a family of three lived here about 11 years ago? Two adults and one child? Paine asked calmly, although Rikku could detect a hint of strong curiosity in her voice.   
  
In an voice as wrinklely as his face, the man replied. I don't have time for this. This is a home for those who are employed by the temple. But... ah, let me see. I do believe I remember one such pair that had a child with them -somewhat unusual for thier profession, I would say.   
  
A certain glint appeared in Paine's eyes.   
  
What where they're professions?   
  
Fighters for hire. the man replied briefly.   
  
After taking a rather deep breath, the crimson eyed girl continued.   
  
Would you happen to know where they moved to after they left?   
  
I don't have the time for this, Miss. If you would please excuse me. The old man stated as he began to shut the door to his office.   
  
She stopped the door from shutting with her foot. There was an echo of desperateness in her tone.   
  
Alright. But this better only take a second. the old man said grouchily, moving back into his office to look through some files in drawers around the room.   
  
Ah, this seems to be it... moved when they were stationed in Macalania.   
  
Does it say where they went after that? Paine fought the urge to rush over and grab the files herself.   
  
No, nothing else. Just the date in which they moved in here and the date of which they moved out. If you're so in need of information... the old man started hostilely. ... then why don't you just take it up with the praetor? he ended, smiling bitterly. Paine usually wouldn't have let something like that get to her, but this time things were slightly different.   
  
Fine. I will. she quickly turned and walked out of the room, leaving Rikku to catch up.   
  
Come on, Rikku.   
  
Hey wait! Paine, didn't you just say that you didn't want to bother him?   
  
The Al Bhed finally caught up with the older girl, stalking out of the residential district. She stopped short, sighing. You're right.   
  
Aw, don't worry. Dryd umt vynd ryt y cdelg ib rec pidd yhofyo. the blond girl said, stopping in front of Paine. That old fart had a stick up his butt anyway.   
  
At that, Paine laughed. Yeah, you wanna head back?   
  
Anything else worth lookin' for?   
  
No, I think we're done here.   
  
With a nod, they went to exit the city.   
  
  
By the time they returned to the Celsius, it was getting dark out. Rikku collaspsed onto the stairs of the engine room coming up from the hanger. I never knew Bevelle was that big.... Paine just shook her head and continued up the opposite side of the stairs.   
  
Wah, help me... The younger girl pitifully called out from the stairs as the crimson eyed girl reached the doors.   
  
I'm not carrying you. You shouldn't have eaten such a big dinner while we were out. Paine stated, exiting.   
  
Hey! What's that supposed to mean?! Rikku asked, jumping up and running over to the older girl.   
  
Nothing, just that maybe, you shouldn't eat like as much as a Ronso does. Paine replied, poking the blond's stomach for enthesis.   
  
I do not! she shouted, waving her arms while looking down at her stomach.   
  
Paine just slightly laughed to herself and walked over to the lift.   
  
Take that back! Rikku exclaimed, charging Paine as the doors to the lift closed. The blond ended up on the older girl's back, shaking her shoulders. The pale girl retaliated by grabbing the Al Bhed's arms away from her shoulders and swinging her around to the front, placing her in a headlock.   
  
What if I don't?! Crimson eyes looked down upon the squriming mass of blond hair under her arm. Paine couldn't help but laugh.   
  
Uhh... I'll ... I'll.... tu drec! ... do this!   
  
Suddenly, it felt as if someone was tickling Paine's exposed stomach, and she let go of the Al Bhed girl, covering her stomach and laughing. Weren't the girls hands trying to pry her arm away from her neck?   
  
How'd you do that?! asked the pale girl leaning against the railing of the lift, trying to regain composure.   
  
The blond was grinning, bouncing happily.   
  
Brother used to do it to me when we got into fights... come to think of it... he still does sometimes. Rikku ended it, giggling uneasily.   
  
Finally fully regaining her breath, Paine stood up straight and looked at the blond. Yeah but... what did you do? She asked, as she walked out of the lift, having realized it stopped a while ago.   
  
Oh nothing, just this!   
  
And before the older girl to react she found her arm captured and being tickled right above her glove. Hey! ... So that's how you do it?! Paine asked, pulling her arm away from the blond's mouth -where the younger girl was blowing on it.   
  
Heh heh, yep! I think we called it... wipanehk. she replied gleefully.   
  
Paine asked, lifting an eyebrow. The other girl shrugged.   
  
She just look over to the blond and shook her head, smile gracing her features.   
  
--------------   
  
Yep, zubering. That's what my mom calls it. lol


	4. Cold Waters

-Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Wow, this got a way better responce then I thought it would. Not that would affect how I write it, it is, after all, my story. *laughs at lame joke* Anyway, the reason why this was posted so far after the last chapter was because I was stuck at a certain point in writing it, and wasn't inspired to continue, until I realized I wanted to change things around slightly. I really like the way it turned out. Hopefully, it won't take as long to write the next chapter. ^^'  
  
And, once again, -THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! It inspires me to get off of my lazy ass and post the next chapter. And WOOT to all PainexRikku fans. XD  
  
------------------  
  
A few minutes after they had entered the Cabin from their day in Bevelle, Paine moved over to her bed and pulled aside the sheets. Instead she found a rather sullen Al Bhed girl in the next bed staring off to the other side of the room. Not thinking the blond noticed her, she took a step towards her.   
  
I miss Yunie.   
  
The voice almost made Paine jump out of her skin. Still unsure if the other girl was talking to herself or to her, the older of the two's eyes fell on the vacant bed across the room, where Rikku's vision lay.   
  
She'll be back, someday. Paine finally spoke up, now letting the blond know that she was not alone in the room.   
  
In the back of her mind, she noticed how much more optimistic that last comment was compared to her usual sarcastic replies. What's with the change in heart?   
  
Was Paine getting soft?   
  
Sadly, part of her wanted to deny that she was cold hearted. Because, truthfully, she wasn't. Though she knew another part of her prided itself on maintaining her cool and distant exterior to the rest of the world. Paine didn't know whether to feel hurt or proud of this.   
  
But, back to Rikku's form on her bed, her back visible to the former Crimson Squad member, the blond spoke again.   
  
But... didn't you say yourself that leaving the Gullwings was always a possibility'?   
  
True, she had said that. But that was before the defeat of Vegnagun. Since then, her feelings towards her situation in life had... changed. Paine had made peace with her past of two years ago, the bullet wound finally healed. She had moved on.   
  
Back then... she didn't know. Didn't know about tomorrow, didn't want to make promises.   
  
Promises that could be broken.   
  
Trust that could be betrayed.   
  
She hadn't wanted to let anyone in. Paine had never dropped her cold, distant mask, the nearly aloof shell... the sarcastic but mature wall she had built around herself from the time her Nooj, Baralai, and Gippal had parted ways.   
  
She didn't want to be hurt again.   
  
She would have done anything to avoid that kind of suffering again.   
  
It was alone.   
  
Empty.   
  
Isolated.   
  
Things were different now, they've changed.   
  
Paine felt, ... connected again. Maybe not the same way she was before, but..., she thought as her eyes traveled over the Al Bhed girl who had now turned around and stood in front of her, she wasn't alone anymore.   
  
A hand had reached out to push some of the golden bangs away from hindering the sight of green eyes. Her own.   
  
True. I did feel that way...   
  
Expectant green eyes continued to gaze upon her, even after the pale hand had returned to her side.   
  
  
  
Paine just met Rikku's gaze with her own.   
  
What was she about to say again? Oh yeah...   
  
We're a team. The words didn't feel very strong at first, but as they left her mouth, they became stronger. They *were* a team.   
  
It felt as if a string inside her chest was pulled.   
  
... And nothing will change that.   
  
Something about what she was saying bothered her though...   
  
It wasn't the fact that it felt like a lie...   
  
But, it was the fact that it felt like the truth.   
  
At that, the the Al Bhed's mouth turned up into a contented smile.   
  
So, any idea where we're going tomorrow? Rikku asked, now happily jumping back onto her bed.   
  
Macalania, I think.   
  
Do you remember anything about living there at all?   
  
Paine was silent as she sat down on her bed. She shook her head. Rikku, sensing self-doubt, got up and sat down beside her.   
  
Don't worry, we'll find something. the blond spoke calmly, covering the hand Paine was leaning back on the bed on with her own. Her tone and the touch nearly surprised the older girl, who turned to look at her. The Al Bhed just gave her a reassuring smile. Paine felt a blush crawl across her cheeks. Why was it that she kept blushing lately? She wanted to open her mouth to say something... like... Thank you? Rikku bit her lower lip.   
  
Listen, Rikku...   
  
Maybe this whole... journey... wasn't just a waste of time. Maybe she could find out more about her past. She had never really given it any thought before. The Crimson Squad seemed all the family she'd ever need... Gippal and Baralai the closest things to brothers she would most likely ever have. Nooj, being the one they could all look up to, the one that she admired with all of her heart -their captain. But after they fell apart... and how things were now... maybe it was about time she learned about her real family. Maybe then... she'd be happy. Maybe...   
  
... Thank you. Paine finally made out, crimson eyes looking away from the face of the sprightly Al Bhed girl. In the corner of her eye, she saw the other girl smile before she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist, and something in her chest felt alight. Paine turned so that she faced the blond, and in turn wrapped her arms around Rikku's waist. The other girl moved her arms up from the older girl's sides and up to her neck, hugging her tightly. Paine felt something in her chest flutter again, and smiled. They would find something tomorrow.   
  
Paine, do you think you'll be okay tonight?   
  
Actually, that was a good question, as much as Paine hated to admit it. Then, the blond pulled away from the embrace and bright green eyes looked into her ruby ones.   
  
If you say I'll be fine', I'm going to kick you in the spleen! Rikku stated firmly.   
  
Paine had to ask, wondering if Rikku even knew where a spleen was.   
  
Answer my question!   
  
I'll let you know if anything happens, okay?   
  
This response caused the younger girl to bite her lower lip again, as if contemplating this to be the truth or not.   
  
... I promise. Paine finished, softly.   
  
Rikku replied, tired.   
  
The blond stood up and moved over to her own bed.   
  
Kuuthekrd, Rikku... Paine said to the back of the figure lifting the covers of the bed next to her own.   
  
Rikku looked back to see the crimson eyed girl smiling back at her. The blond giggled, and replied while slipping under her own covers.   
  
The forest was beautiful, even so close to death.   
  
This made Paine wonder if the fact that the forest was dying made it any more beautiful.   
  
They arrived at Oaka and Wantz's and restocked up on some Hi-potions before heading back out.   
  
Um, how are we planning on searching the temple? Rikku asked skeptically, looking down into the watery pit that used to be the pathway to Macalania Temple.   
  
The sudun nyvd(motor raft) Shinra gave us. Paine replied, walking over to the water's edge.   
  
He did? Where?   
  
It was then the older girl pulled out a small square shaped black package from her inventory. He said to press this button and stand back... She set the package down on the icy ground. She pressed a button on one side of the package and stood back.   
  
A whistling sound could be heard as the package expanded. At first it seemed to be a dark blob that stood out against the white snow of the ground. Then it started to take shape. It was a wrinkly circle that grew into a wrinkly oval... and finally into a not so wrinkly oval, but a small raft with a functional motor at one end. A small emblem of a gull could be seen on the side opposite that of the motor. Cute.   
  
Hop in. Paine said, placing her hands on one side of the raft, as to push it into the water. Rikku hopped in just as the raft entered the freezing water, followed by Paine.   
  
Well, let's get moving! the Al Bhed said, turning on the motor before the older girl could notice. They sped forward, and into the old pathway that led to the temple. Rikku wasn't sure they'd be able to tell when they got to it's old spot, but when they reached it, they knew. The former entrance to Macalania Temple now was nothing but a large lake, the tips of the temple's old towers surfacing, forming small glimmering frozen islands.   
  
escaped the blond's mouth as she looked around, the raft continuing over the pathway leading to the main part of the building.   
  
We can stop here. Paine announced. Her companion turned the motor off and the raft came to a halt in the water, letting it be pushed around aimlessly.   
  
Where do we start... the older girl asked, more to herself then to her fellow sphere hunter. Crimson eyes scanned the waters and artificial islands, trying to devise some sort of plan of action, a way to safely search the temple for it's old files.   
  
I got a plan. Rikku started, cheerily. Paine turned to her to see the girl readying herself near the edge of the raft.   
  
Are you crazy?! You'll freeze!   
  
Ah, I'll be right back. I'll be fine. the blond replied with a wink. Just as Paine reached out to grab Rikku's scarf, it disappeared underneath the icy water.   
  
Damn it! the crimson eyed girl swore as she glanced over the side of the raft for any sign of life beneath the water's surface. That girl would freeze before long. Stupid. All Paine could do now was wait.   
  
A few minutes passed while Paine made herself increasingly nervous with every second that passed by. It was then she saw light coming from beneath the raft. That was a Firaga spell. Rikku had gotten into a fight. Making sure she had a grip on her sword and without a second's worth of hesitation, she jumped.   
  
Paine held back a yelp as the freezing water bit into her from all sides, and opened her eyes. She half wished she could stop and admire the way the temple looked underwater, how the light from the overcast sky filtered threw the water and waved shadows over the mysterious dark spots. But another Firaga spell went off a dozen feet below her and she swam downward.   
  
It was then she found Rikku, battling a Georappella*. Her companion was not faring well, for she was moving with extreme slowness, due to what Paine could guess was the cold. A Georappella was a tough match against two people, but with only one person it was a massacre. The blond had just switched from Black Mage to Alchemist when the older girl finally arrived at the scene. Rikku mixed a Mega-Potion for the two of them as Paine launched an Excalibur attack at it. The next round, the older girl repeated her assault as the Al Bhed shot at it in an attack, a pitiful attack, but an attack none the less. The blond's fingers were too numb to mix anymore, and she felt the freezing cold eat away at her consciousness. Just as the fiend was preparing a double Wataraga spell at the two, a final Excalibur attack finished it off.   
  
There was no time to celebrate the victory as Paine saw her companion's body go limp in the water. As fast as she could, for she felt the cold begin to weigh her own body down as well, she grabbed the blond's body and swam for the surface. As soon as she broke the surface she called for the Celsius.   
  
Brother, Buddy! Kad ouin mywo yccac tufh rana huf!(Get your lazy asses down here now!)   
  
------------  
*Georappella -that fish like thing that you had to fight at Baaj in Final Fantasy X, and the thing you had to fight in Bevelle in order to get to where Vegnagun was.  
  
Yes, a little bit of a cliffhanger. ^^'  
  
It was because I put the end of this chapter into the begining of the next one. *bows* Sry. Let me know what you think of this one though, will you? 


	5. Life Papers

-Chapter 5  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long delay *bows*. I understand if you want to murder me. Anyway... I was busy dealing with a messy breakup and school amongst other things... but I'm doing better now. I also apologize for my crappy writing mistakes. I'm working on it.  
  
And thank you all so much to those who left me critiques. I'm always trying to improve my writing. *bows again*  
  
--------------  
  
  
Before she knew it she was running up the stairs from the engine room and down the hall to the lift -cold body in her hands, lifted over her shoulder. As the doors began to open she slammed her hand onto the Cabin level button and the doors shut. Paine's fingers seemed to work extra slow to her distaste as she took off the girl's scarf, in the process of taking off Rikku's freezing and soaked clothes. The door dinged open and she ran out and up the stairs, up to their usual beds and placed the Al Bhed girl down.   
  
Ignoring questions from Barkeep at the bottom of the stairs, she wasted no time removing Rikku's sleeves, followed by her boots.   
  
Barkeep, I need some blankets!   
  
Oosh! Ish shomshing wrong witsh Miss Rikku? the hypello asked, picking up some blankets from behind the bar and hopping up the stairs.   
  
I'll explain later. Give me a minute, okay? She replied, taking the blankets off of Barkeep's hands.   
  
he responded hesitantly, backing off by retreating downstairs.   
  
Paine continued to work. She was going to do what she learned from the Crimson Squad, the day Gippal fell through the ice training at Mt. Gagazet. He would have died if Baralai hadn't helped him...   
  
A faint blush ran across her cheeks as she realized what he had to do. Then again, this was no time for modesty, a life was on the line. Rikku's life.   
  
At that thought, having set the spare blankets aside, Paine sat herself down on the bed next to the lifeless body. She peeled the wet skirt off of the girl. It fell amongst the boots. She rushed over to the blankets, picked one up and threw it over Rikku -the back of her mind registering that she herself was soaked too and would not help the blonde in her current state.   
  
Her mind marked every second that slipped by. Every second that Rikku had less of a chance of making it threw this. Paine kicked her boots off and her leather and mail shall, gulping, she under the blanket and over the body on the bed -not forgetting to take some more blankets along with her. Immediately, she wrapped her arms around Rikku's waist.   
  
The blonde was freezing. At a closer look at Rikku's face, Paine saw that the Al Bhed's features were paled, her lips blue. This only urged Paine to hold Rikku closer.   
  
Just wake up. Paine pleaded into an unhearing ear. If Rikku died now...   
  
Come on, Rikku, wake up. she continued to mutter. This can't be it. If only she had been able to stop that idiot...   
  
Time ticked by, and the Al Bhed did not stir.   
  
One full minute. Nothing.  
  
Please... Rikku... Her voice had dropped down to an urgent whisper, willing with every fiber of her being that she would get to see Rikku's green eyes open again.   
  
More time slipped by... the girl's body was still cold.  
  
Paine willed off the biting urge to cry. She didn't want to be left alone again. Her arms tightened around the girl.   
  
You can't leave me... Paine's voice broke.   
  
  
A flutter. Paine's breath caught in her throat. Before another moment passed, green eyes opened, unfocused, to the light of the Cabin. She let out a breath she hadn't known she'd be holding.   
  
... Paine? What happened? the girl's voice was small, almost far away.   
  
Calmly, although in shock, Paine replied.   
  
You almost froze in Macalania. I got you out of the water and back here. You almost...   
  
She could only breathe into the crook of the blonde's neck.   
  
Rikku was okay, was was going to be okay.   
  
  
  
  
After Paine had made absolutely sure that Rikku was going to be okay -and after she had gotten rid of the embarrassment burning in the back of her mind of having Rikku wake up in nothing but her underwear with the other girl on top of her- she went to the bridge to go explain things to Brother and Buddy, who were demanding answers.   
  
  
  
The next day, things started as if nothing had happened, and to be honest, Paine was thankful for that. She had never let her guard down like that to anyone before, even if Rikku was unconscious. She really didn't want to know what would happen when she cared about someone that strongly. Strong enough... to make cry when if they died.   
  
Everything seemed back to normal. That is, until she felt a tap on her shoulder. Paine turned her head to see Rikku. The girl was smiling cheerfully. Could I talk with you out in the hall for a sec? She said, motioning with her head to the door of the Bridge.   
  
With a small nod, they made their way out into the hall. When there, Paine stood and looked over to Rikku, who now looked like she was hiding something behind her back. The Al Bhed started.   
  
I... didn't get a chance to give this you to yesterday.   
  
Rikku pulled out what looked like a folder of old papers from behind her back.   
  
They're all I could find in the temple. The girl continued, handing them over to Paine.   
  
Paine stood there, looking at the folder. It was a little water worn, but other then that, fine. Rikku actually got down there...?   
  
Oh yeah, and I wanted to thank you too. Rikku finished bashfully, looking down at her shoes and playing with one of her braids.   
  
The ruby eyed girl didn't know what to say to that. After a moment or two, she finally opened her mouth to form words.   
  
You... didn't have to, you know. she said, lifting up the folder.   
  
Rikku looked back at her and smiled.   
  
I wanted to.   
  
Paine frowned.   
  
And almost got yourself killed doing it.   
  
The blonde's face fell.   
  
But... thanks anyway.   
  
At this, Rikku's face turned back upwards into a grin, and she latched herself onto the other girl. Paine chuckled and shook her head.   
  
Come on, I gotta take a look at these papers.   
  
  
A little while later, Paine was sitting on the right staircase in the Bridge along with Rikku, flipping through the contents of the folder.   
  
There were papers dating back to 20 years ago. They're were records of minor events, mostly the deployment of soldiers... actions of the Crusaders, but nothing about mercenaries was turning up.   
  
So... anything useful? Rikku asked, leaning over Paine's shoulder to get a clear view of the papers she was shifting through.   
  
Not yet... But they were on the right track.   
  
The blonde said, looking a little down. It would really suck if they went through all of that yesterday for nothing.   
  
Okay... the dates were getting closer to the present. Fifteen years ago.   
  
I think I've found something. Paine announced to the other girl.   
  
Ooo! What is it?   
  
It was an old hand written piece of paper, most likely a small note that someone passed on to Macalania temple. It read:   
  
The Mercenaries have been hired. They'll arrive in one month.   
  
Those two lines were the first clue. When she was five, she moved to Macalania when the temples hired them. Well, she knew about that much before... but if this information was in here... She continued to look.   
  
The next piece of information was of High Summoner Braska's Calm. That was Yuna's father.   
  
Rikku, look, it has information about the last Calm.   
  
She handed over the piece of paper to the girl. Oh yeah, I remember pops tellin' me about it. He said something about Yunie too. I kinda forgot what he said though... she commented lightly.   
  
Paine gave a slight shrug. 'Thought you might have wanted to see that...   
  
There wasn't any other useful or interesting information until they reached about six years after that. It was the return of Sin and the recruitment papers of new Crusaders. Then Paine came across something that brought a slight smile to her face.   
  
Under the list of new Crusaders, she found Nooj's name.   
  
She soon continued however, putting that paper aside for now.   
  
There weren't many papers left, and she was starting to worry. What would she do if they're wasn't any information here? What would she do then? Would she have to ... drop it?   
  
However, this thought didn't remain her her mind long as she reached the last paper in the folder.   
  
This is it.   
  
What? You found something?   
  
Paine nodded and handed it over to Rikku to see. Looking it over, the blonde read aloud:   
  
Mercenaries to explore Mangus Temple... they will be sent out from Macalania and Bevelle in ten days. Mages and summoners to follow. Please inform the Crusaders.   
  
-It was forwarded from Bevelle?   
  
Paine nodded.   
  
Rikku continued. Hmm... Mangus temple... Haven't heard of it before, but... Hey! Yunie had these aeons -the Mangus sisters! And they were from this temple in the Calm Plains -do you think they were sent to the Calm Plains?   
  
We could check it out.   
  
Cheerfully, Rikku nodded.   
  
Hey, Buddy -do you think we can stop by the Calm Lands today? The blonde girl asked, standing up from her seat on the stairs.   
  
Hm, maybe tomorrow. We have to stop at Luca to refuel today. Is that okay? Buddy replied, turning around to face Rikku.   
  
Rikku looked back at Paine.   
  
Paine shrugged. It wasn't urgent that she go and see the Calm Lands today or anything. Actually, part of her was afraid to find out about her past.   
  
Wait, now she wanted to smack herself. She was beginning to sound like Wakka.   
  
Sadly though, it was true. Now she knew what if felt like... what if she didn't like what she found out? Or what if it was a let down, and she didn't find anything?   
  
And then there was the dream that haunted her...   
  
A chill ran down her spine.   
  
Yeah, she could wait a day.  
  
------------------  
  
Okay, hi. LoL  
  
Um, I'm pretty sure my math is right about all the events taking place in Paine's life coinsiding with the events of the past 20 yrs in Spira. I'm also guessing that Nooj joined the Crusaders at 16. ^__^' Just a thought.  
  
Anywho, I got the whole hydrothermia cure thing from the movie The Apostle -has anyone seen it and knows what I'm talking about? Anywho... um... I didn't really mean to do it just to get them in bed together like that, really, but I needed something for plot development. You'll see.  
  
Thanks for reading. Be kind and tell me what you think!


	6. Rising Development

-Chapter 6  
  
A/N: Yay! I updated in less than a month of the last chapter! Honestly, I wrote chapter 5 and 6 together, but I was wondering if I should change anything in six before posting it... or making it longer. Honestly, I think it's okay. Hopefully, you will too. *bows* Thank you again to all of you who review, especially to Iseki, who critiques me and points out ... good stuff. I dunno -I actually like not writing pale girl' all the time now... it makes me think of Paine as a piece of paper ^^'.   
  
Oh yeah... and Bobby told me I got the spelling wrong for something in the last chapter. It's Magus, not Mangus. *bows* I'm sorry! T_T I don't have my FFX game or walkthrough right now to double check these sort of things! I'll correct myself from here on in.  
  
Anyway... to the chapter.  
  
--------------  
  
  
  
That night, Paine found herself out on the Deck, staring out into the night sky. The ship was docked in Luca for the night, and they were going to head to the Calm Lands the next morning. For the most part she had been able to keep her mind off of it, but now that she had time to herself, she couldn't stop thinking about what the next day might be like.   
  
Where would they even start? Rikku said she knew where that old temple was... maybe they would head there. What was she even going to look for there anyway? Was finding out what her past was like really going to help her in the long run? It wouldn't change how her life was now. It wouldn't change the fact that she spent her teen years without any real sense of a home to go back to...   
  
... Hey Paine, thought you were out here. a voice called out thoughtfully.   
  
It was Rikku.   
  
Paine gave no real acknowledgement to her presence, except maybe an accepting silence. She didn't tell the other girl to go away, so Rikku took that as permission to continue conversation.   
  
... So, what ya doing out here?   
  
Paine replied plainly, not looking over to the blonde.   
  
About tomorrow?   
  
The crimson eyed girl gave a nod. She was in a rather pensive mood at that moment, but she didn't really mind company surprisingly... or maybe it was just because that company was Rikku.   
  
Since when had Rikku become such a comforting factor in her life?   
  
At this, said blonde sat down next to her.   
  
'Think we'll find anything?   
  
I don't know. Paine honestly replied. She paused, and decided to continue.   
  
You might find this funny, but I can relate to how Wakka felt when he was wondering about that sphere of his parents.   
  
Rikku nodded, slightly to Paine's surprise. No, I get what you mean.   
  
This seemed like a side of Rikku Paine never saw before. She was... calm... or maybe more easily accepting.   
  
That, and she herself felt considerably comfortable talking to this same girl about how she felt.   
  
Things certainly had changed from when she first joined The Gullwings, hadn't they?   
  
Paine raised a hand up to her eye level. She had recently taken off her gloves, as they were now laying down next to where she sat. At that very moment, for some strange reason, she felt... human. It was like she was finally apart of the world she was so used to observing.   
  
What do you think? She asked the Al Bhed, taking her vision off of her hand.   
  
About tomorrow? I think we'll find what we're looking for. Rikku replied, hope in her voice.   
  
Paine took in a sharp breath.   
  
But what are we looking for anyway? she asked with frustration.   
  
Rikku blinked, not having expected that response from the other girl. Despite mild shock, she had an answer ready.   
  
Well, what happened to you parents... and about your nightmares.   
  
Something had to be done about Paine's nightmares. Luckily, after last night's events, Paine slept peacefully. But they couldn't same the same for the night before that, or the coming night....   
  
There was a few moments of silence between them, as whatever daylight was left in Luca finally left the sky, and their only sources of light now came from the Blitzball stadium and the moon high in the sky.   
  
Hey Paine... where'd you get your necklace from?   
  
It took a moment for Paine to register Rikku's change in topic. Necklace? She almost forgot she was even wearing one, ... She always had it on.   
  
She said, lifting up the pennant with her index finger.   
  
I've had it for as long as I can remember... Being from the time she was trying to recall by going to the Calm Lands.   
  
Oh. It looks real pretty on you.   
  
A blush rose in Paine's cheeks again. She was thankful it was dark out.   
  
... Thanks.   
  
Before another moment passed by though, the blonde had asked another question.   
  
Do you think you'll be okay tonight?   
  
Paine fought the urge to reply I'll be fine.'. It was such a bold faced lie.   
  
So, instead, she actually told the truth.   
  
I hope so. Her tone was not heavy, but not too light either, so the words didn't sound so awkward coming out of her mouth.   
  
You do think... Is there any thing I could do to help? Rikku asked, now looking at the other girl questioningly. Paine gave a shrug.   
  
Paine... I wanna help. ... I kinda owe you one now, you know?   
  
Just think how much we'd all owe each other if we counted how many times we've done something like that though.   
  
At this, the blonde moved over so that she was looking directly into crimson eyes.   
  
But... this means something to me.   
  
Paine blinked back at the other girl.   
  
... I think we should get back inside.   
  
  
Once they had gotten back inside, Barkeep had already gone to bed, having closed the bar. They proceeded to get ready for bed. Just as Paine was pulling back the sheets to her bed, Rikku spoke up.   
  
Are you sure there's nothing I can do?   
  
The blonde hated that feeling. The feeling she got whenever someone she cared about was suffering, when she knew that she could do nothing to help them.   
  
The other girl was almost downright annoyed with Rikku, but knew that getting into an argument about this wasn't going to help. So, tiredly, she walked over to the blonde's bed. What's the worst that could happen?   
  
Rikku stood to face Paine, and since neither were wearing shoes, Paine was only an inch or so taller then the blonde. This gave Rikku an advantage. You don't know what it's like. She began, looking the other girl in the eye. Before Paine could speak up, she continued. You don't know what it's like to have to sit there and watch other people... people you care about... get hurt. When you know that they're being hurt, and knowing that you can't do anything about it!   
  
You weren't there... You weren't there when Yunie was on her pilgrimage. I knew... we all knew... that she would have died fighting Sin. And we couldn't do anything to change that. And then after... she did live, but Tidus was gone. She became a sphere hunter so she could try to find him. And she was just so... alone. And all I could do was cheer her on, knowing that she would most likely never see him again! What as I supposed to do?! You have no idea what it's like... Rikku trailed off, tearing.   
  
Paine wanted to retaliate. She did too know what it was like... to watch a friend be hurt and have to resign to just sit and watch. She had to watch Nooj try and throw his life away so many times... And she tried to stop him, she did... twice. And it hurt so much knowing that he got angry when she did it.   
  
But, looking at Rikku, tearing and sniffling... now wasn't the time to be angry. This was the same girl that had almost died in her arms yesterday. As that thought occurred to her, Paine placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder.   
  
Listen, Rikku... I'm sorry. I'll let you know if anything bad happens to me. she concluded sincerely, now turning from the girl to return to her bed. However, she felt a tugging on her night shirt and she turned around.   
  
Maybe you could just... stay here for the night. Rikku proposed, letting go of the other girl's sleeve.   
  
I don't think... Paine began.   
  
No, I'm serious, I wouldn't mind. the blonde spoke, taking her hand. Despite this, a small blush betrayed her words. Paine also had to fight off another blush.   
  
Hesitantly, the ruby eyed girl finally gave a small nod.   
  
Soon after, Paine found herself laying down on her side facing Rikku.   
  
Sleep well.   
  
You too.   
  
The last thing she remembered was a pair of arms wrap around her waist as she buried her face into soft blonde hair.   
  
  
Sounds... voices... directions. She was supposed to be listening carefully to something... but she couldn't understand it... they were too far away. Or maybe she was the one that was too far away. Opening her eyes, she saw the world around her in disarray. But, it was like an old sphere... too fuzzy to see... No wait.   
  
Things began to clear, the crisp hot smell of Thurnderaga and Firaga spells drifted around her. People, shouting and yelling, were running about aimlessly. Then a distinctive pair of maroon eyes met hers.   
  
A face... this woman was speaking to her, but she could not hear. Not far off behind her, a head of silver hair to match her own moved quickly, collecting up equipment. Something welled up in her chest as the figure of the woman moved toward her -and suddenly she felt a new weight around her neck. A necklace.   
  
  
My mother's necklace.   
  
Silence reigned throughout the Cabin in the darkness, leaving Paine's words to echo throughout her mind's walls. She stilled, to hear if any movement was made in the room. Nothing. No one had awaken. She turned on her side -only to find nothing but a big mass of yellow. Hair.   
  
That was right. Rikku had gotten her to stay there just in case she had another nightmare.   
  
Well, she didn't have another nightmare, but...   
  
Something seemed to weigh her down from the neck. She blinked, off guard at first. Then Paine recalled everything that was said before, about the silver necklace she always wore around her neck. Her mother's necklace. Given to her ... right before that woman died. ... That woman was her mother?   
  
At that moment, the blonde stirred. Paine froze. She didn't really want to bother Rikku with her sleeping problems anymore that she already had. She could tell the blonde had been loosing sleep over it by looking at her during the day, not that she would tell said blonde that. Paine felt guilty.   
  
The crimson eyed girl moved to get up, but found herself staring at the figure beside her. Rikku looked so peaceful in sleep, the fatigue from the day gone from her features under the clear moonlight. Paine couldn't disturb the blonde's rest. So, she slipped herself out from under the sheets and stood up beside the bed. However, before returning to her own bed, Paine found herself running the tip of her fingers over the other girl's soft cheek, moving some unruly bangs out of her face. She owed Rikku a lot, for getting her started on this whole journey... which would make them even now, wouldn't it?   
  
Taking a deep breathe at the thought of what the next day would bring, she retreated back to her own bed and -eventually- fell back to sleep.  
  
------   
  
Next chapter... uh... stuff happens. Action stuff. Woot.  
  
Now review.... pweease?


	7. Wake Me Up Inside

-Chapter 7  
  
A/N: *bows* Sorry for taking a while with this chapter. I didn't want to force it, and I wasn't ready to write it until today. Cause... this is kinda an important chapter. ^^' I think it went well, and I hope you all will too.  
  
--------------  
  
  
The scent of dirt and dew drifted though out the air. They arrived at the Calm Lands just as the sun was rising. Despite some concern from Paine about following Rikku to the temple (it wouldn't have been the first time they got lost at Rikku's lead), they eventually arrived at Requiem Temple before noon. They found themselves on the cliff that led to a pathway up amongst the higher cliffs. However, the pathway was blocked by some fallen boulders.   
  
I **know** this is the right way. Rikku started, eyes gazing upward to the top of the large rock obstructing their way. Still enthusiastic, she plotted a way to get around the obstacle. Paine, however, was slightly less calm then her partner.   
  
The closer they got to the temple, the more Paine felt like her heart would pop out of her chest. Her dreams -or nightmares -whatever they were.... were about to be decoded... and she'd find out about her past. At least... that was the goal. But what if...   
  
She tried to maintain some sort semblance of being emotionally aloof, not wanting the blonde with her to see her weakness... despite the fact that Rikku had indeed already seen Paine in weak moments... Sometimes when the cause of those moments were, in fact, the blonde herself. -But now was not the time to think those sorts of thoughts. She had to stick to her goal... but what if...   
  
They were _so close_. If nothing came of this search... Paine would never know... All of the questions she had...   
  
At this moment she found her left hand over the pennant of her necklace. Her mother... Her family. Her **real** family. If they didn't find anything...   
  
Once again, Paine shook off her train of thought to focus on the present situation. They needed to get past these boulders some how... The boulders were too high to climb, and unless you were willing to be crushed under possible loose pieces, they couldn't crawl under either.   
  
I got it! the Al Bhed girl announced cheerfully. We're gonna blast our way though! I'm gonna use some L-bombs, so you better stand back.   
  
The other girl gave a silent nod in her direction before turning and walking a few paces toward the cliff's edge.   
  
Okay! Ya ready?! the blonde called over to Paine.   
  
  
  
With a nod from the blonde, she quickly pulled out one or two L-bombs from her inventory and set them up in a crack in the center of all the boulders. Turning tail and running in the opposite direction, she ran over to the other girl.   
  
Hit the deck! Rikku yelled before she crouched down on the ground along with Paine as the bombs went off. Luckily, the explosion wasn't big enough to be a threat to them but enough that it took all all major boulders that stood in their path. After the smoke cleared, they stood up to dust themselves off and head on their way.   
  
Paine's heart was pounding in her chest as they made their way up the path, closely following Rikku. Steeling her voice, she spoke.   
  
Rikku, are you sure this is the way?   
  
The Al Bhed momentarily paused to look back at the crimson eyed girl. Something inside her heart shifted upward. Rikku wasn't dumb, as much as people may have thought. Rikku could sense the underlying unease in Paine's eyes. She could only imagine what the other girl was going through. They've come so far... the girl hoped that they would find what they were looking for... so that maybe those crimson eyes wouldn't look so lost anymore.   
  
Realizing that she may have waited to long to respond, she gave a quick nod and turned back to the path in front of her. Just was she turned the corner, the blonde stopped dead in her tracks. Found it. Rikku stated simply, a mix between nervous for Paine and nostalgic of two years ago. Giving the other girl a small reassuring smile, whether the girl appeared to need it or not, she stepped out onto the bridge.   
  
  
As Paine turned the corner, sunlight assaulted her eyes. Once her eyes adjusted, she could see Requiem Temple, standing abandon in the middle of a giant fissure in the cliffs. She unwittingly gulped right after a chill ran down her spine. Okay well... now where to start?   
  
Paine was first to set foot on the bridge to the temple. She paused as the old wood creaked and swayed. It wasn't as if it were falling apart -quite the opposite in fact, but you never knew. Assured the the bridge was stable, Paine proceeded across it, almost forgetting her blonde haired companion.   
  
Does this look familiar?   
  
Paine almost jumped out of her skin, at least, mentally, as Rikku caught up with her.   
  
But... The hair on the back of her neck was standing up on end. There had to be something there.   
  
The blonde replied, her earlier enthusiasm finally wearing off.   
  
Do you think there would be anything worth looking at in the temple? Paine asked, eyes never leaving the old structure.   
  
  
  
  
A few hours later, they stepped out of the forsaken temple, their search fruitless. Paine had become downright irritable.   
  
Maybe there's something beneath the temple? Rikku tried meekly, having already suffered the wrath of the other girl's sharp tongue. With a glare shot at the blonde, Paine started off towards the right side of the temple, where a slanted stone path led downward to the bottom of the fissure. The blonde was once again left to catch up.   
  
Oh yeah, I remember what this was for... we used to race chocobo down here. There was this one time-   
  
And **what** good will it do us now? the other girl interrupted coldly.   
  
The Al Bhed, once again shot down, quieted.   
  
Having come back empty handed yet again, they returned to the front of the temple. They were both unusually quiet. As they started back on the bridge, Rikku spoke up.   
  
Listen, Paine... I'm sor-   
  
_Listen_ Rikku- Paine started in a mocking tone, cutting the girl off.   
  
The blonde, about having as much as she could take, bite off a retort as a non-preditory bird landed on a nearby low-lying ledge. Just as Paine was about to pass the ledge by, the bird took flight, only to knock some loose stone down. Crimson eyes were raised to the spot. Her breath caught in her throat.   
  
Before another moment passed by, or giving the blonde a moment to catch up, Pane hoisted herself up onto the ledge. Upon standing up to fully inspect the ledge, she lost her balance. Just about as Paine thought she'd crack her skull open, a pair of arms grabbed her by the waist, steadying her. She looked back to find that Rikku had caught up. In turn, the blonde gave a small smile.   
  
This is it. I've been here before. Paine murmured almost to herself as they faced a large but short tunnel -more of an arc- that lead to a sunny dirt path that lead upward to what Paine guessed was the cliff summit. Rikku just gave a nod and took in the surroundings. At that moment, Paine set out through the arc to go up the dirt path. Despite that the the other girl began to follow her, the only thing in her ear's were her own foot steps.   
  
Then, for a second, she thought she heard the running of more people, which almost bid her to stop, but quickly disregarding it, continued. As she ascended in her pace, crimson eyes scanned about the sides of the path, bushes, amongst other shrubs... but nothing out of the-   
  
In her dreams, she had been running down a path on a hill... a dirt path...   
  
And Paine could almost smell the spells again, and hear the distant shrieks and scream of those at the summit. The small hand was in hers again, but instead -she was going up the hill. Not being able to tell the difference between her heartbeat and the sound of her boots as she ran, she made her way farther and farther up as she spotted where the path ended. It drew closer, and she could see the Sinspawn attacking the camp. Flashes of how the mercenaries were protecting the summoners while a list of never ended spells were cast clouded her eyes. The sun was beating down on the scene.   
  
And Paine reached the summit.   
  
The open air spiraling down to the bottom of the cliffs and a wide view of all of the Calm Lands met her at her left. As for the rest of-   
  
Please, take care of your sister. Your father and I will hold them off -but run as fast as you can back to the temple. You should be safe there. Please, take care. The woman paused as she took off the sliver necklace from her neck and placed it on Paine's own. We love you both. A loud crash could be heard as the silver haired man ran off in the direction of the battle. -Now run!   
  
And she was running, child sister in tow.   
  
I'm scared. came a whisper from the small girl next to her, gripping onto Paine's hand.   
  
Everything's going to be okay. She reassured her sister, never stopping. A little more, and they would catch sight of the exit. Everything's going to be fine. Paine smiled at the little girl for a moment.   
  
Suddenly, a horde of Sinspawn were in front of them. Paine could hear the child's gasp, and they stopped in their descent. Stay here. She urged the little girl as her hand regretfully to grip her sword, which she raised in an attack before a loud resounding shriek sounded behind her. Her sister's.   
  
Paine screamed, turning back to the girl.   
  
One of the Sinspawn swatted the child aside like a rag doll with a sickening crack. The child's neck was broken on impact.   
  
Paine screamed again, charging at the horde of Sinspawn. She wouldn't accept it. It couldn't be. _No_. The little girl would get up. Her little sister wasn't dead.   
  
But everything wasn't going to be okay. It wasn't going to be fine. She was **dead**.   
  
Paine had... failed.   
  
  
Sin's toxin would prevent her from remembering any of this, however. She would wake up back in Bevelle, clueless of the event of which she was the only survivor.   
  
From that point on she would be known as Paine, and would become an eventual Recorder in the Crimson Squad.   
  
  
Back in the present, Paine found herself staring at the rows of unmarked graves embedded in the dirt. Here... lay her mother and father... and her younger sister.   
  
Paine had a younger sister.   
  
She didn't even know their names. She didn't even remember her _own_ name.   
  
That little girl depended on her.   
  
She just went on with her life. Time had passed by. And she just forgot.   
  
She told that little girl it was going to be okay. If only she hadn't let go of that small hand... Maybe her little sister would still be alive. If she hadn't...   
  
And she just forgot. How could she forget?! How could she forget that she had let her little sister die?   
  
  
Paine didn't hear the approaching footsteps coming up the hill behind her.   
  
Rikku found her companion standing dead still at the top of the hill, silent. She opened her mouth to speak to let her presence be known, but then decided against it upon seeing the sober look on Paine's face. The Al Bhed felt a pang in her chest looking at her. A look of cold sadness marred Paine's features. Then green eyes turned themselves to the rows of unmarked graves stretched out in front of them. This must be where Paine's family was.   
  
Suddenly, Rikku felt a wave a guilt wash over her. She had been way to enthusiastic this morning for such a venture. What had she been expecting anyway? The Al Bhed felt slightly dumb at that moment. No one should be that excited about finding graves of someone close to you's family. Looking at the ground, she found her voice.   
  
I'm... sorry.   
  
Scowling, Paine turned around and started back down the hill. However, the blonde failed to notice the few tears that had stained the other girl's cheeks.   
  
  
  
The Celsius was unusually quiet. Since there was no Yuna, Brother was moping, Buddy was trying to ignore Brother's moping, Shinra was busy at work, ... but even Rikku's usual sprightly buzz had come to a dull lull, and Paine was rarely to be seen on the Bridge at all.   
  
That night however, just after Rikku had gone to bed, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Rolling over in her bed, she saw the fatigued form of Paine. She considered saying something, but took it back as the other girl began to undress. The blonde immediately shut her eyes in embarrassment. However, she could not contain the thrill that ran up her spine at the thought of Paine getting out of that chainmail leather shall... and unlatching each of those belts...   
  
What was she thinking?! This was Paine, the girl who found the final resting place of her only family yesterday.   
  
But by the time Rikku had cleared those thoughts out of her head, she opened her eyes again -only to find the object of her recent thoughts sound asleep.   
  
Oh well. She would talk to Paine tomorrow.  
  
  
--------------  
  
Eep. This was interesting to write, since my little sister was in a bad sledding accident two months ago and I remember getting all upset and stuff. So, sorry if it sucks due to sentimental crap. *bows* Tell me what ya think. Oh yeah... and the fic isn't over quite yet, so don't worry.


	8. Rabbit on the Moon

-Chapter 8  
  
A/N: This'll be the first I update or write a fic on my new computer. ^__^ It almost means I don't have to wait as long to update after I actually finish the writing -since I don't have to go anywhere to do so. Stayed up late writing this chapter -I've been hellbent on updating this ASAP  
  
Oh! And the best news of all:  
  
I've started a RikkuxPaine shrine with my friend Dreav -yes that means thief in Al Bhed- who, from this point on, this fic is dedicated to. ^___^ It's called Fynneun&Dreav and it's at rikkuxpaine.envy.nu!  
  
Please vist!! Love you all!  
  
----------------  
  
The next morning Rikku woke up to see Paine being served breakfast from Barkeep. After getting up and making her bed, she too went down to the bar for breakfast. It was silent other than the usual sounds one makes when eating.  
  
"Uh..." the blonde started, pausing in her meal. She had to try and snap Paine out of this mood. Rikku wanted to help.  
  
"... How do you think the weather's been lately... kinda nice, you know?"  
  
Lame? Yes. But ... it was something, right?  
  
She was met with silence as an answer. Taking that as a negative response, she continued.  
  
"Come on... it's not that bad, blue sky... it's warm..."  
  
And green eyes shifted over to the seat next to her just in time to see her partner push her plate forward and charge out of the Cabin.  
  
"Ookaay..." the blond murmured under her breath. "Someone's touchy today..."  
  
"Ish everyshing alright Mish Rikku?" Barkeep asked, cleaning up what was left of Paine's breakfast.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about it." she lied, smiling at the Hypello. He didn't need to get involved. She would just have to try talking Paine out of things when no one else was around. That was it, that was why she didn't feel like talking. Rikku was sure of it.  
  
However, the blonde not get the chance for another talk with Paine. Rikku couldn't catch her, most likely due to the fact that they had made a pit- stop in Macalania to check in with O'aka. Paine must have gone out on her own that day. Instead, Rikku spent the day hanging out with Wantz, helping out around the shop -which was still not frequented by many.  
  
While exiting the shop, the blond caught site of what could be now considered Macalania Lake. Rikku recalled the expedition she went on with Paine to get the papers. And how she so fool-hardily jumped off the side of their raft in order to get the papers for Paine. Rikku had been reckless, she knew. But... she hadn't been thinking about that at the time. All she had wanted to do was help her friend. ... She just wanted to make Paine happy. And look what had happened.  
  
Well, she would just have to change that now -wouldn't she? Rikku would get Paine back to... well, the Paine that she knew before they went to the cliff top. The one that was willing to talk with her, and open up to her...  
  
The blond shook her head after boarding the Celsius. It was now late, and she found herself tired. She would talk to Paine tomorrow. Definitely.  
  
That morning Rikku made sure to wake before her fellow sphere hunter did. This time, she would be direct and to the point. She was going to talk about what happened a few days ago, in the Calm Lands.  
  
The blond moved over to the next bed, looking down at the prone form of Paine. The other girl hadn't had any nightmares since the other day, but... Emerald eyes scanned the crimson eyed girl's body. A hand reached out to touch the sleeping girl's cheek as Rikku sat down on the bedside.  
  
All she wanted to do was make Paine happy... The blond held back the urge to take the sleeping girl in her arms. What was she thinking? She was supposed to be waiting for Paine to wake up so they could talk.  
  
So Rikku waited. Which was really hard for her to do considering she was not a patient person. But... for Paine's sake... she waited.  
  
After what had to be an hour... crimson eyes fluttered open, and the girl stirred. Rikku had been sitting on the edge of Paine's bed, staring out of the window, until she heard a shuffle of the sheets.  
  
"... Paine?" the blond hesitantly asked, moving her legs to sit cross- legged on the bed facing the other girl.  
  
"Hmm?" Paine replied, eyes still hurt. She moved to sit up and slowly tried to make herself fully awake, absentmindedly rubbing her eyes.  
  
Rikku waited a few moments until it seemed that Paine was ready to have a decent conversation.  
  
"Well, it's about the other day -in the Calm Lands."  
  
At this, Paine went noticeably rigid. She paused for a moment before continuing, without waiting for some kind of acknowledgment from the crimson eyed girl.  
  
"I've... been worried about you lately. You seem so... far away lately." Rikku paused, choosing her words, her eyes met her lap.  
  
"Away... from me." The blond paused, letting the words sink into her own heart. It was true, had this been before Yuna had left, Rikku doubted this kind of behavior form Paine would worry her at all. But after what had happened... from Macalania to the moment they reached the cliff top... A sudden light blossomed in her chest. Rikku cared about Paine. After all, they had been through so much... and she wanted Paine to be happy so badly.  
  
"I... care about you, you know? And... I don't like seeing you like this."  
  
Her eyes took a glance up to her partner. She noticed that Paine was quietly listening to her, taking in her words. That was a good sign.  
  
Rikku tried to think of why Paine would be shutting her out. Then it came to her as she recalled how the other girl described her memories.  
  
"It's... It's not your fault, you know." Rikku calmly stated. That must have been why Paine was blocking her out. Guilt. It seemed like something Paine would do... but what had happened that would make her feel so guilty?  
  
Suddenly, Paine's expression went cold.  
  
"You wouldn't understand." she stated as she stood up beside the bed.  
  
"It's none of your business, just drop it." she finished before proceeding to walk downstairs.  
  
"Vilg." Rikku murmured to herself as Paine's form left her vision. That was the last straw.  
  
And she had been so close too.  
  
What was Paine's problem, anyway? She was acting like an asshole. Rikku had only been trying to help, and Paine shoved it back in her face.  
  
'None of your business' her ass. It had always been her business. She had been with Paine every step of the way. And now the girl was just walking out on her.  
  
Rikku had time to brood on this all day. Needless to say, she was pissed.  
  
When Rikku thought about it, she realized how much Paine's personality annoyed her. She was always so cold. And unexpressive.  
  
And -uncolorful! Paine's personality was so plain -how couldn't she see that before? Why had Rikku ever want to help someone as dull as Paine?! Life around the other girl was so boring. Nothing of interest had ever happened while she was left alone with Paine. Like that time on Besaid, when they had nothing to do but explore the island.  
  
Rikku was lost as to how she had ever thought of Paine as someone she wanted to be close to. Pained wanted to know about her past, so Rikku helped her. She followed the girl around the world trying to help her find the truth about her childhood. And how was Rikku repaid?! With every effort she put out for Paine thrown back in her face with the words 'it's none of your business'.  
  
The blond continued to rage as she made her way from the Bridge to the lift. Blindly walking in a huff, she did not see the form of the object of her recent thought exit the lift. They collided head on.  
  
Rikku's eyes shot up to the figure in front of her.  
  
"Paine!"  
  
The crimson eyed girl had been avoided her, she knew, and somewhere inside her chest, her heart hurt.  
  
The other girl just gazed back at her, anger not absent from her gaze.  
  
"I was going to see if I could stand being around someone for a while." she replied coldly.  
  
"Why? It's not like you'll do anything! All you ever do is stand around and sulk!" Rikku shot back, the dam holding back all of her feelings finally breaking at full force.  
  
"At least I know when to leave people alone." Paine retorted.  
  
"At least I have a personality! And I thank people when they help me!"  
  
"I never asked for your help. Why can't you just leave me alone, Rikku?"  
  
"E tuh'd ajah ghuf fro E dno...(I don't know why I even try...)" Rikku murmured spitefully.  
  
"I don't know why you're being so immature about this."  
  
At this, Rikku grew angrier.  
  
"Ehcahcedeja ihlynehk ... pedlr! (Insensitive uncaring... bitch!)"  
  
"You can't even accept that you're a nosey and clingy brat!"  
  
"E ys hud y lmehko pnyd! (I am not a clingy brat!)"  
  
"Oh really? Well how about this -you hardly aren't as brave as you claim you are. You cling to Yuna and me to save you."  
  
"Dryd'c hud dnia! Frah ryja E tuha dryd?! (That's not true! When have I done that?!)"  
  
"I haven't once seen you live up to any of you're boasts. Fight me blind folded and I'll change my mind." Paine stated loudly, although keeping her composure far better than the blond.  
  
"Veha drah! E femm! Saad sa uh dra talg pavuna cihcad! (Fine then! I will! Meet me on the deck before sunset!)" Rikku finished, stomping off past Paine and onto the lift. Once on the lift, Rikku realized what she had just got herself into with a sick saddening feeling.  
  
"... Fryd ryja E tuha?(What have I done?)" 


	9. Close Your Eyes Open

-Chapter 9  
  
A/N: Sorry about the last chapter title. It was only named 'Rabbit on the Moon' because that was the song I kept listening to while I was writing it. shruggs  
  
And on another note -Happy Belated Birthday Mal!! Hope this counts as a gift, since I can't draw crap compared to you. XD  
  
----------  
  
Rikku gulped. Standing in the hallway, at the bottom of the stairs, leading up to the Deck, she felt like both the stupidest and most alone person on the planet.  
  
Maybe it wasn't too late to talk things out?  
  
-But no. Ever since Rikku had first met Paine, there had been this feeling inside of her that wanted to prove herself to the older girl. Paine had always seemed to... look down upon her or something, whether it be because of her attitude or simple battle tactics. And now Rikku was getting the chance to finally show Paine what she was capable of.  
  
... Who was she kidding? Paine was going to murder her.  
  
Taking in a nervous sigh, the blond raised the blindfold to her head, checking to see if there was any possible way she would be able to see through it. But to no avail, it was impossible to see through.  
  
Well, it was about sunset now, and Rikku was sure that Paine was already up there waiting for her. Trying to resist taking another gulp, the thief slowly ascended the stairs again.  
  
-What had they been fighting about again? She had totally forgot. What was the point of fighting when she couldn't even remember why she wanted to fight in the first place? She was gonna die!!  
  
To the blond's dismay, she found herself bathed in the orange light of the setting Spiran sun. The sky was a deep amber, the breeze from the ocean below and the airship's movement whipped around her. And on the opposite end of the Deck awaited the towering being of Paine, face out to the ocean, standing stiff and poised. Rikku's heart was pounding.  
  
Taking a few steps forward, the silver haired girl turned around. Moments passed in silence between the two, Paine taking a few paces toward Rikku. It could have been just her, but Paine was kind of reminding her of a Killer Hound before it attacked. Trying to look less scared then she felt, the blond stood up straight, looking back at the crimson eyed girl as calmly as she could. The silence was beginning to get on her nerves, knowing that Paine was here for more than just a staring contest.  
  
With what could be taken as a nod, Rikku slipped the blindfold over her head, until it rested over her eyes.  
  
"I'm not holding back." Rikku heard Paine state, her voice as cold and smooth as steel. The thief was sure that Paine could see her gulp, yet again. Nonetheless, Rikku took her battle stance, weapons in hand. She could almost feel Paine's body move into her usual position, the sound of the air being cut by her sword reaching the blond's ears.  
  
Rikku could hear her heart in her ears, pounding a mile a minute. She heard a shuffle of footsteps before her. Paine was charging. Holding her breath, the thief jumped back just as the footsteps came up a few feet in front of her. Just as she could hear Paine recover from the missed attack, she decided to lunge forward and swipe out in front of her. She heard a sharp intake of breath; she must have actually made contact.  
  
But before Rikku had another moment to think about it, she was pushed aside with a slash to her shoulder. Biting her lip, she quickly recovered, ducking low and cutting upward, only to be hit in the temple with what she guessed what the butt of Paine's sword. Trying to ignore how her head was beginning to hurt, she gathered up her thoughts, trying to take a few steps back.  
  
Rikku recalled the argument they had before, in the hallway. And the attempt she made to talk to Paine that morning. And before that, at the cliff top -the look on Paine's face. At that memories, her heart began to sting. She knew what Paine was trying to do, but why?  
  
The surge of emotion backing her up, she then listened for the crimsoned eyed girl's movement before lashing out violently, hearing the sound of metal against metal, meaning that Paine had blocked her attack. Before another second could pass by, the blond whipped around and swiped at the older girl's side, hearing another sharp intake of breath. Making sure she didn't get to overconfident for the moment, she continued to move. However, it wasn't long before she heard the sound of Paine's blade pass by her head. The stopped and backed up, going back into her stance, waiting to hear another movement.  
  
The thief heard heeled boots against the Deck floor to her right, before receiving another blow, this time over her ribs. Not stopping to check the wound, Rikku backed up before hearing Paine move to her left, quickly turning in that direction, just in time to block the sword from hitting her head. Rikku wanted to say something, but at this rate she'd die before getting a chance to say it.  
  
Taking a breath, the blond threw herself forward in an attack, just as she heard her the older girl shift to do the same, hoping for another block. However, both attacks seemed to end abruptly, Rikku not moving another inch forward. If she had leaned in only a bit, her neck would make contact with the edge of Paine's sword. However, Rikku heard the older girl's shallow breath against her fingers, knowing that leaning in a little for either of them would earn them a slit throat.  
  
A few moments passed, neither making a move. This beginning to feel eerily like The Den of Woe, Rikku decided to speak.  
  
"... Why have you been pushing me away?", her voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
Rikku wished she could see the look on Paine's face, so that she would have a better chance of living in the next few minutes.  
  
For what seemed like forever, all of Spira was silent. Then to Rikku's surprise, she was thrown out of the current predicament as Paine violently pulled back, leaving Rikku suddenly unbalanced. Trying to avoid falling onto the ground where she'd be easy prey, Rikku tried jumping to the side. She heard another footfall a few paces in front of her, so she jumped out to attack. However, she lost her footing, finding the ground beneath slip away.  
  
"No, Rikku!"  
  
And the next thing Rikku felt was the feeling a pair of arms around her body as she was pulled back away from dropping off of the edge of the Deck. She found her hand were free and slack at her sides, as she leaned into the owner of the pair of arms, placed around her waist and under her arms. Her eyes were shut, and upon opening them, remembered that she was wearing a blindfold. Her heart's pounding refused to cease, not knowing if it was the thought of what almost happened to her or the sudden contact with who she knew to be... Paine.  
  
The thief's head was titled up towards Paine's face, chin resting on the older girl's collar bone. Tentatively, Rikku brought her arms up around Paine's neck, in order to stand up straight. By now, she could feel the older girl's breath against her face.  
  
Not too sure who started it, Rikku could then feel Paine's lips brush across her own. Suddenly, a chill wanted to run down her spine. Instead, her arms only wrapped tighter around Paine's neck as the arms around her body brought her closer to the older girl, their lips making softly making contact again. Before long, Rikku deepened their kiss, running her tongue over Paine's lips before sliding it into the older girl's mouth.  
  
The blond could almost feel a tremor run through the silver-haired girl's body as Paine began to return the kiss, a gloved arm running down Rikku's spine to her waist.  
  
It had become dark by this time, the Spiran sky now a deep blue, stars and bright moon illuminating the clear sky. 


	10. Without You

-Chapter 10  
  
A/N: This is like... the last chapter. But I'm finally updating again! I want to thank Dark Shedevil for actually making me want to finish this story. And thank you to all of you who reviewed! This is my most reviewed story!  
  
I have to warn you though, there's a small time jump from the last chapter and this one. They're back in the Cabin now after coming back in from the fight. It's not explained exactly how they reacted, I just like to say that they just sort of... stopped kissing and went back inside. So yeah, hope you enjoy the chapter, because I love it! And I worked really hard on it too! XO  
  
--------------  
  
The air of the Cabin was mostly undisturbed, save from the sounds of Rikku shuffling around her inventory every now and then. Said blond sat on the edge of her bed, facing Paine who was sitting, in turn, sitting on her bed facing Rikku.  
  
Rikku breathed in a sigh as Paine shifted to rest her back on a pillow, no longer facing Rikku.  
  
"Listen, Rikku..." the warrior started, drawing her knees up to her chest, absent of her gloves and boots. The blond turned to look over at her friend, having just taken a potion.  
  
"... I'm sorry."  
  
There was slight silence for a few moments after that, where Paine waited for the blond's response. Rikku smiled.  
  
"It's okay, you didn't beat me up that bad. Nothing a potion can't fix. Need one?" she spoke in her normal, cheery tone.  
  
Smile gracing her lips as crimson eyes looked over to the thief, Paine nodding.  
  
"You know that's not what I meant, though."  
  
At this, Rikku's overly cheerful aura fell.  
  
True. Paine wasn't referring directly to the fight. She was apologizing for her behavior for the past few days. And Rikku was aware of this.  
  
With a small nod in return, Rikku stood up and walked over to sit on the edge of Paine's bed, next to the older girl's drawn up knees.  
  
"Thanks for catching me back there." the blond spoke, a more genuine smile appearing on her face.  
  
"Well, I wasn't going to let you fall off the side of the deck. Too many people would skin me alive for it. Like Brother, and Cid, and maybe Yuna..." Paine replied, gaze turning upward in mock thought. Rikku giggled for a moment before sighing.  
  
"I know." Paine started, looking back at her partner. "You're welcome."  
  
The two smiled at each other for a moment, before the smile on Rikku's face fell. Look on her face serious, she leaned in towards Paine.  
  
"But about the other day... On the cliff." she spoke, voice quiet and calm. She noticed Paine tense up again, and part of her was afraid that she was going to push her away again, when the warrior surprised her by meeting her gaze and speaking.  
  
Paine's lips parted upon Rikku's mention of the other day, eyes falling down to the opposite edge of the bed. Taking in a breath, she looked back up, crimson meeting emerald.  
  
"I remembered everything that happened that day.  
  
"It hit met just as I reached the top of the hill..." she started, looking to the side for a moment as she collected her thoughts.  
  
"I had a younger sister." she stated, tone softer then Rikku had ever heard her use.  
  
"My parents had been called in for a mission to protect a bunch of summoners, and they had taken her and myself with them... We were too young to take care of ourselves for the amount of time they were supposed to be away, and they didn't know anyone well enough to leave us with them. Their mission was to get them from the Calm Lands and Requiem Temple to Mt. Gagazet. They had set up camp for a few days... but something went wrong."  
  
Paine stopped then, sounding almost as if she had been cut off. Rikku shifted to sit closer to her partner, looking concerned. The crimson-eyed girl's gaze fell back to the thief, shaking her head to show her that she was alright. Rikku's posture seemed to relax a bit, but the look on her face did not change.  
  
"Sin showed up at the camp... We were totally unprepared for an attack, so there was chaos... everyone was rushing to prepare. But it was too late for that."  
  
Paine paused again, seemingly gathering her thoughts again. Taking a deep breath, she continued.  
  
"My mother... " the word felt odd on her tongue. "In a effort to have my sister and me escape, my mother had us leave the cliff top while everyone was busy fighting off Sin. She handed me my sword... and this." Paine's hand closed around her necklace, her gaze once again distant.  
  
"She told me..." her tone wavered, causing her to pause yet again. At this, Rikku placed her hand over the grip Paine had on her necklace. Facial expression softening, crimson eyes found the meek smile Rikku was giving her. With another nod, she continued.  
  
"She told me to take care of my sister. And that we should run. So we did...  
  
"We had almost made it down the hill when some Sinspawn attacked us. I had told her everything would be okay..." Paine's voice broke then. However, before Rikku could react, she spoke again.  
  
"I moved to cut our way through them, but the moment I let go of her hand-"  
  
Paine's eyes shut as a tear made it's way down her face.  
  
"I don't remember anything after that. I woke up in some hospital in Bevelle." she started again, voice more steady then it had been a moment ago.  
  
"No one survived that attack. They had almost left me for dead.  
  
"After I woke up, all they told me was that my parents had been killed in an attack by Sin, and that I wouldn't remember because I had been exposed to too much of the toxin. So it wasn't as if I cared much.  
  
"When they had asked me if I remembered my name... I told them it was Paine. I wandered for a few years after that... and I still can't remember what I did too well. But I remember hearing about the Crimson Squad... so I decided to sign up."  
  
When Paine looked back up at Rikku, she found herself in a tight embrace.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" the blond said, voice muffled by her mouth being buried in the pillow Paine was resting on.  
  
"It wasn't your fault." the warrior replied in her normal tone, sitting up while hesitantly returning the hug.  
  
"I know but..." Rikku started, leaning back to look at her partner.  
  
Paine just shook her head. "It's okay. I've had time to get over it, I just had to forgive myself first." she stated. Rikku opened her mouth to speak, but Paine put a finger to the blond's lips to shush her. Finally dropping her knees, she looked the thief in the eye.  
  
"Rikku, I have to thank you." she started, hand falling away from the blond's face.  
  
"... If it weren't for you, I doubt I'd ever remember what happened."  
  
"-But it got you so upset!"  
  
"It doesn't matter, I'd rather live knowing what happened to me rather than going my how life wondering what could have happened."  
  
At that, the conversation seemed to have ended, as Paine leaned toward Rikku, placing a light kiss on her lips. The blond quickly returned the kiss, waiting a few moments before deepening it, tongue gently sliding into the warrior's mouth. Paine brought her hand up to cup the blond's cheek, as Rikku lowered Paine to her former half reclining position, placing an arm on the opposite side of the older girl.  
  
Paine pulled back slightly, pausing their kiss.  
  
"And about this..."  
  
"... This?" Rikku asked, blinking like she hadn't a clue -but knew exactly what the warrior was referring to.  
  
Their relationship.  
  
"I guess I wasn't kidding when I told you that I care about you this morning." Rikku replied lightly. The comment would sound harsh to most, but it caused Paine to smile.  
  
"I know." Paine replied.  
  
After waiting a moment, Rikku seemed to grow uneasy.  
  
"So... that means it's okay then, right?"  
  
Paine laughed at the blond's question, giving her a nod. After this, she seemed to grow quiet and serious again.  
  
"Rikku... I..." Paine trailed off, trying to find her words. With another small laugh, she continued.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
At this, Rikku smiled before leaning down to kiss Paine again. The blond shifted on the bed, positioning herself so that she rested on top the older girl.  
  
"So, can I stay here for the night?" Rikku asked sheepishly.  
  
"I don't think I'll be having anymore nightmares." Paine replied, a small blush apparent on her face. Rikku's face began to fall when she spoke up again. "-But yeah."  
  
And so the thief got to happily fall asleep in the arms of the warrior.  
  
----------------------   
XD  
  
I want to put up an epilogue or something after this. Too bad it's like... pretty much over and stuff now. 


End file.
